


The ABBA Discovery

by protectbucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sirius finds out about muggle music, The Marauders Being Soft, basically that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectbucky/pseuds/protectbucky
Summary: Sirius becomes obsessed with a certain Muggle band.
Relationships: Marauders & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	The ABBA Discovery

Light shone dimly through the curtains of the Gryffindor common room. It was late afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, and there were only five people sitting around the fireplace. Remus and Lily were facing each other, like they always did, studying for one of their classes. If Sirius had to guess, it was potions. Him and James were on the floor, playing with some quidditch equipment James stole (or, in his words, borrowed) after their latest game against Ravenclaw. Obviously a huge win, and Sirius couldn’t quite remember the rest of the night, as they took the usual passageway and stole some beers from Hogsmeade. Peter was curled up in one of the armchairs, disappearing in a huge blanket.

Sirius loved these afternoons. He got to spend some free time with his favorite people in the world, finding a little calm in their hectic everyday lives. And even though he never dared to admit it to himself, his favorite part of these relaxing hours was seeing Remus content; not a sign of worry on his face, no thoughts about his next transition, the horrors of being a werewolf fading to the background for these precious minutes. His pondering was cut short suddenly by something hitting his head and he heard James snort from across the floor.

“Stop staring at Remus and catch the ball when I throw it at you” James said quietly, just so the two of them could hear. Sirius rolled his eyes and threw the quaffle back to James. Sometimes he wished his best friend would not know him as much as he did; James could practically read his mind by now. 

As they kept tossing the ball around, Sirius noticed a faint humming from Remus and Lily’s direction. He realized Lily was singing absentmindedly as she was reading her book. Looking over at James, Sirius saw the love-struck look on his best friend’s face and grinned. How was James the one to talk when he looked at Lily like she was the center of the universe? But something in the way Lily was humming caught his attention too; the song had a catchy tune, and Sirius already loathed the thought that it was going to be stuck in his head for the next few weeks. 

“Lils, what is that you’re singing?” Sirius called over. Lily’s head snapped up, surprised, probably forgetting she was even humming out loud. 

“Uhm.. it’s uhm.. ABBA” she replied. “Muggle music, you know.”   


“Ah, so that’s why I haven’t heard of it” Sirius joked. “It sounds nice, though. Do you have records?”

Lily smiled and nodded. “Yeah, in my dorm. I’ll go get it” she said as she stood up and hurried up the stairs.

“Man, it still sucks we can’t go up there” James remarked and Remus shook his head, turning his attention back to his book.

A few minutes later Lily reappeared with a disk and walked over to the record player below the window. She gently placed the record down and put the needle in its place. A catchy pop song started playing, and all the marauders stared up at Lily.

“What?” Lily smirked. “It sticks with you.”

It wasn’t too long before all the marauders were dancing together.

  
  


A week later, when James walked in to their dorm, he found Sirius lying in bed, humming something that sounded very much like Take A Chance On Me. He was drawing something; and if it was a carefully detailed portrait of a werewolf, James wasn’t about to mention it.


End file.
